This invention relates generally to computerized travel planning systems.
Travel planning systems are used to produce itineraries and prices by selecting suitable travel units from databases concerning geographic scheduling and pricing information. In particular, travel planning systems that operate over the Internet are known. Some computer travel planning systems, such as Internet sites, generally produce a set of planning options, or itineraries for the traveller to consider. These options are often in the form of a single list of the possible itineraries from which the traveller may select. Such a display approach makes it difficult to clearly compare, discriminate, focus, and assimilate criteria and information that are likely to be important to the traveller.